Break the Ice
by Joni-Lee
Summary: Naruto has to do an extra credit project in order to pass English. While doing it, he learns a bit about himself. SasuNaru lime smut oneshot. rated M for safety.


Okay, so this is written on a whim and to help with my current lack of inspiration!

It's a songfic.

**WARNINGS:** yaoi, lime, OOC (kinda)

**PAIRINGS: **SasuNaru, mention of KakaIru

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Naruto_. He's Kishimoto-sama's! I also do not own "Break the Ice" by Britney Spears.

"Naruto," Hatake Kakashi sighed at the blonde senior in front of him. Said blonde was looking at him with bright blue eyes and thrice-scarred cheeks.

"What did I do this time Kakashi-sensei?" Uzumaki Naruto asked. He really didn't know what he did this time. Did Kakashi-sensei find out about how he put bright orange hair dye in his roommate's shampoo bottle? Oh shit. "I didn't mean to put orange hair dye in Sasuke-teme's shampoo bottle! I seriously didn't!" Naruto shouted and failed his arms around. Kakashi looked shocked and then laughed.

"Well then, I was wondering who made Sasuke's that color. It's very interesting to see _that_ in your morning class." Kakashi said and chuckled more as Naruto fell out of his chair.

"So you _didn't_ know about that?" Naruto asked from his spot on the floor. Kakashi laughed again.

"No, I certainly did not." He said, chuckling dieing down. "But on a more serious matter, I have a few things to discuss with you."

"Really, what's going on?" Naruto asked as he picked himself up and deposited himself back in the chair.

"I have noticed that your grades are getting lower in this class."

"Well, what do I have right now?"

"You currently have a D- in my senior-level English class." Kakashi informed him. Naruto's jaw dropped and he stared at the mask-wearing, white-haired man.

"Are you serious?! I can't have a D-! This sucks!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi sighed.

"Since I love you, you little son-of-my-lover, I will let you do an extra credit assignment to raise your grade to a C. How does that sound?"

"AMAZING!" Naruto shouted. "What is it? I'll do anything!"

"Anything, you say?" Kakashi asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, anything! I don't need Iruka taking away my privileges!" Naruto said seriously. Kakashi sighed and his eyes crinkled, indicating that he was smiling.

"Alright then, for this project I need you to get Sasuke black hair dye to fix your silly prank, you need to think songs from one artist slash band that reminds you of Sasuke and Sakura and you need to create a dance mix CD of the songs and explain to me why they remind you of him and her." Kakashi said bluntly. Naruto's face crashed into the desk.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked, flailing his arms around again. Kakashi smirked with his eyes.

"I am dead serious. It is worth 167 points and it is due by next Friday at the beginning of class. I will keep you after class so you can do the explaining." Kakashi said. Naruto groaned and stood to leave. At the door he paused and looked back at his English teacher.

"I know why you want me to do all that crap for Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, but why do I have to do Sakura?" He asked, confused. Kakashi eye-grinned and waved his hand.

"I like Sakura, that's why."

"I see…" Naruto said and left. As he walked down the hallway to his dorm room, he realized that he didn't see it. He sighed and cursed Kakashi to hell and further.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto sat at his desk in his room, wads of paper all over the surface and a chewed-to-bits pencil in his hand. He sighed in frustration.

"Why the fuck can't I do this?" He nearly screamed.

"You're a dobe, that's why." An amused voice called from the doorway. Naruto turned around and glared at the boy standing there.

"Sasuke-teme you're an asshole. Now go away, I'm working." He ordered. Of course, Sasuke Uchiha didn't take orders from anybody, so he strode right over to the blonde and gazed over his shoulder at the paper in front of him.

"'Songs that remind me of Sakura Haruno?'" He questioned, reading the title of the paper. Naruto glared up at him and covered the papers with his body. "What are you doing, you dobe?"

"I am doing extra credit for Kakashi-sensei. He's forcing me to do a list of songs that remind me of Sakura and…you." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke could have laughed. Instead, he settled for the oh-so second best: snorting in amusement.

"Are you serious?"

"Damn serious, and if I wasn't failing English I wouldn't be doing this."

"You're failing English? How the fuck can you fail English? It's your first language!" Sasuke laughed, finding this all so amusing. Naruto glared.

"What are you laughing about Carrot-top?" He drawled.

Sasuke immediately stopped laughing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That was very kind of you dobe." Sasuke said later that night. He ran his fingers through his now-black hair. Naruto just threw a glare at him.

"Bastard," was all he said as he turned back to his computer screen. He was searching the web for songs. Currently, he was on MySpace's new and hot music page. He was scanning the pictures for any promising bands. Sasuke walked over to him.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a hand slide onto his and a mouth on his neck. He gasped and his eyes widened in shock.

"S-S-S-asuke! What are you doing?!" He gasped as the said boy's mouth continued to harass his neck.

"Don't tell me you don't want this. Just remember last time." Sasuke breathed, the hot air sending chills down Naruto's spine. He _did _remember last time. It was a month ago, and they'd been celebrating someone's birthday. An innocent game of truth or dare had taken a very gay and very er…hot…turn. Naruto wanted to blame it on the alcohol they'd consumed. But when he woke up naked next to his roommate, he knew he was attracted to him. A lot. He was about to protest the molestation of his neck when Sasuke's hands slid across his nipples through his shirt. He hissed in pleasure and accidentally pressed down on the mouse button, clicking on some artist's page.

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto off his chair when he heard the song.

_It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now_

He posititioned himself on top of the blonde male and smirked at him. Naruto just blushed and tried to look anywhere but Sasuke.

_I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you said my name  
Got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up_

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, looking at Naruto with lust-filled eyes. Naruto nearly moaned at his tone.

"Sasuke…" He whispered back. Sasuke brought his face to the blonde's ear and blew on it softly.

"I don't remember how you said my name last time. Care to remind me?" He said as his bit the lobe. The blonde was frozen stiff and bit every sound of pleasure back. He couldn't do this! Could he?

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on ya  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're froze up  
That's what I'm saying_

Sasuke found the frozen Naruto frustrating. He knew the dobe wanted this (he'd heard him moan his name in his sleep). Why wasn't he submitting? He huffed and kissed the blonde with passion. _Come on Naruto!_ He said in his mind as Naruto just lay there, allowing himself to be kissed but not kissing back. In desperation, Sasuke ground their hips together in an effort to get him to move.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel _

It worked. As soon as their lower regions collided, Naruto let out a low moan. Sasuke danced with victory inside his mind and kissed the blonde harder. This time, Naruto responded just as freverently, shoving his tongue in Sasuke's mouth.

_So you warming up yet?_

Naruto had shoved all reason out of his mind as he shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. He entangled his fingers in the black hair and fisted them. He ground back into Sasuke and kissed him harder. Sasuke was surprised at the ferocity that the blonde displayed. He stopped thinking quickly as their hard ons rubbed against each other, creating a delicious friction. Both hearts were racing and they both were panting.

_You got me hypnotized  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating  
Like an 808  
Can you rise  
To the occasion  
I'm patiently waiting because  
It's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up_

Snaking his hands up Sasuke's shirt, he scratched his nails over the pale, taught skin and flicked the pert nipples between his fingers. Sasuke shuddered and quickly threw off their shirts. He attacked Naruto's neck as the blonde sucked on his shoulder. Naruto cried out as Sasuke bit him. He then moved down to the raven's chest and promtly bit his nipple. Sasuke moaned in a husky voice and ground into Naruto.

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on ya  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're froze up  
That's what I'm saying_

Naruto brought his mouth to Sasuke's and kissed him wildly. They wrestled on the floor for position, scratching and grinding away. They were panting and moaning and sweating like crazy.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel_

Amidst all the wrestling, Sasuke snaked his hand down to Naruto's pants and unbuttoned the jeans he was currently wearing. He unzipped the zipper and shot his hands into the warmth of the orange boxers.

_I like this part  
Feels kinda good  
Yeah_

Naruto cried out as Sasuke's hand wrapped around his hard member. Sasuke smirked and started moving his hand up and down slowly. Impatient as ever, Naruto glared at him.

"Basta-rd. Mo-o-o-ve that d-damn han- oh god- faster or I will…" He moaned as Sasuke gave a flick of his wrist, interrupting his sentence.

"Or you will what?"

"Do this." Naruto panted as he guided his own hand into Sasuke's pants and started stroking his member. Sasuke groaned.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot_

Soon, they were both jerking each other off at erratic paces. Their voices mixed together and they were panting. Naruto kissed Sasuke hard and some-what sloppily. Sasuke kissed back with tongue. Naruto's body gave a violent shiver as he reached his climax.

"Sasuke!" He screamed as he came into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke came into Naruto's hand a few seconds later.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel _

Exhausted, Naruto and Sasuke collapsed onto each other and kissed one last time before dozing off. Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing he was the only person that could make Uchiha Sasuke cum in his pants.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi just stared in disbelief at the blonde boy sitting in front of his desk. How could someone so innocent be so totally _not_ innocent? The song blaring out of the CD player finally stopped and Naruto smiled at Kakashi.

"So, do I get the 167 points?" He asked. Kakashi nodded dumbly.

It was the day that Naruto's extra credit project was due. He had gotten his list of songs and had presented them to Kakashi. He also had explained each one truthfully. The songs about Sakura were easy to go over, but when they got to Sasuke…well, Kakashi now was holding back a massive nosebleed.

The songs for Sasuke had been "Break the Ice", "Hot as Ice" and "Ooh Ooh Baby" by Britney Spears. Naruto had told Kakashi that "Break the Ice" was the song Sasuke and him have sex to every time they do it, that "Hot as Ice" was Sasuke's theme song, and "Ooh Ooh Baby" was how he felt about Sasuke.

"Alright! No grounding for Naruto! I have to go tell Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the classroom. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his problem which was buldging up at him. Sighing, he quickly dialed a number on the phone at his desk. He waited until the other person on the opposite end picked up the phone.

"Hello, my dolphin. Meet me in the teacher's lounge in five minutes."

So yeah, I hope that wasn't crappy!

Just a simple little oneshot that was inspired by a Britney Spears' song.

Review?


End file.
